<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enforcer by DaWritingDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594579">Enforcer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon'>DaWritingDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Duke doesn't know tho, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Heather Duke is bad with emotions, Heather Duke is dense, Polyamorous Heathers (Heathers), Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, she's trying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather A. Duke had a lot of regrets, it’s what happens when you were a massive cunt during senior high and she would’ve continued to be a massive cunt if it weren’t for life literally kicking her out of her comfort zone and facing reality… Alone.</p><p>Now at the ripe age of twenty, finally having a stable job and a semi-good apartment for a  few months. She thought that she now has everything in order and she can relax for a short while.</p><p>She thought wrong when she’s suddenly back in her old room, a room she hadn’t seen since her father kicked her out and her senior year in Westerburg High will soon start..</p><p>(Let’s not even talk about the fact that she was an adult- not a damn seventeen-year-old teenager!)</p><p>OR</p><p>Same concept as my Fight! Fanfic but it's Heather Duke and she has no idea what she is getting into, shenanigans and misunderstandings ensue as she tries to get senior year over with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke &amp; Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Noticable Differences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>(CHAPTER 1- In Another Life) </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It has been about three days and Heather ‘Call me Ace’ Duke hadn’t exited the room she had abruptly appeared in. Luckily she just said that she didn’t feel like going out towards the nearest servant and she routinely had food two times a day and there was a bathroom inside the room so there was that.</p><p> </p><p>She originally thought that she accidentally broke into her childhood house but that was dashed away when she heard what one of her Father’s works had told her the first time she had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Madam, the first day of your senior year is two days from now. Please tell us whether or not you're well enough to go to school so we can wake you up.’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No matter how many times she had asked for the date, the year and the time and even who she was. It was always the same answer; She was Heather Duke, a seventeen-year-old going into Senior year in a few days. Her group of friends are Heather McNamara and Heather Chandler.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the fact that one of them is dead and the other one left.</p><p> </p><p>Was she going insane? Was this a dream she just couldn’t awaken from no matter how much she tried? Her hands gripped the edges of the dresser she was leaning on, her eyes then turned to the mirror where a reflection of her clearly horrified face was seen.</p><p> </p><p>How was she going to explain this!? She flourished a hand towards the mirror, basically pointing at all of herself. Next to the mirror was a picture showing her and she picked it up and pressed it against the glass basically seeing the differences between her seventeen-year-old self and her current self as of right now.</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders were much broader and muscles that were clearly not there three days ago was obvious. Sure she could chalk it up to exercising in summer in school but that wouldn’t fool her father’s workers! She was sure that they’ve at least seen her past self from before three days ago! She was a petite girl and any kind of muscle will dense and compact together, is actually obvious. She groaned as she placed down the picture frame, letting it lay face down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>She was sure that she grew a bit taller than before, let’s not even talk about the glasses she had to wear because her eyesight went to shit so soon after senior year. She already had squinty eyes, if she removed them then she’d look like she was constantly judging someone. She didn’t even have contacts! Those cost money and she couldn’t use her parents’ without having them suspicious of what she was using it for. Then again... there was her allowance, she could use those but she couldn't buy anything until the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flicked towards her phone, it didn’t buzz nor did it ring but its screen did routinely light up whenever it got a notification. A notification clearly coming from… <em> them. </em></p><p> </p><p>She didn’t exactly, she bit the inside of her cheek in contemplation, she didn’t exactly have a lot to think about the group she was once in. Why should she? They didn’t exactly have a connection and they still didn’t keep in touch after she was kicked out of her house for what she’d done and they definitely didn’t keep in touch after she had finally settled into her life three years after senior year.</p><p> </p><p>Understandable considering the fact that one is dead and the other is moving onto better things in life but that hadn’t even happened yet. She couldn’t immediately break herself out of the group either, Chandler would suddenly know that something was up and McNamara… she actually had no idea on how she would act. She didn't remember a lot about her and McNamara's interaction, she was too busy being pissy and being a petty child during her high school year.</p><p> </p><p>She groaned into her hands, her eyes tightly shut as she wondered just <em>how she</em> was going to deal with this. </p><p> </p><p>She absolutely sucked with human interaction, most of the time she’s either too aggressive or too passive or both! she knew this so she mostly kept her mouth shut until she was necessary for the conversation. Normally she knew how to keep it in control but considering just how absurd everything had been…</p><p> </p><p>Now you’d think that she was insane. Chandler, <em>Alive.</em> Didn’t she get buried like three years ago? As in death, definitely not living kind of buried. She thought so too, that is until she saw the girl’s Instagram and the most recent post which showed a clearly alive girl and the fact that it was from an hour ago was another proof she needed. </p><p> </p><p>She groaned once more and rubbed her brow with a hand. It wasn’t even a repost or anything, it was an original and after checking it over with apps in an attempt to see if it was fake (It wasn't), she was left with the realization that she was either batshit insane or she was in the past. </p><p> </p><p>She already got her answer when she first arrived and she didn’t bother to ask any more questions and seem even more suspicious. Her father was a paranoid fucker, if she began poking around for dates even if it was for the most simple things, he'll begin to search around and start investigating and jump to conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>Let's not even talk about McNamara, that girl was spamming her inbox with how concerned she was and she didn’t know how to respond. Chandler didn't really text much, she didn't have too with the large ass paragraph she was given. Which doesn't make sense! They don’t even talk to each other unless they were in school and last she knew, the school was tomorrow, so why were they so concerned?</p><p> </p><p>A contemplative look appeared on her face. But what if they weren’t? They could just be keeping up appearances after all. She nodded, now that was much more believable than them actually giving a shit. They were a trio and if they aren't together then that meant that someone was left out and in turn show weakness and that's bad.</p><p> </p><p>A relieved laugh escaped her. Finally! Everything was clicking into place, they were keeping <em>appearances, </em>as if they’d actually check up on her. The smile on her face cracked and her face fell slightly but the moment she realized what she was doing, she quickly fixed it.</p><p> </p><p>She was an adult, a functioning definitely working adult and she can get through this. </p><p> </p><p>If a month had passed with how busy she was from before, then a school year will pass like a breeze.</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Glance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heather "It's just Ace" Duke is a disgruntled adult forced to go to school. She walks, remembers and enters Westerburg High.</p><p>She's so done the moment she caught sight of familiar faces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>(CHAPTER 2- Remembrance) </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours before school would actually start and one Heather “Call me Ace” Duke had no idea on what she should do to pass the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body was used to waking up early due to her rather spariodic night job and the next thing she knew, her body was moving on autopilot and she was wearing her usual clothes. Well.. clothes that are at least similar to her usual clothes. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> usual clothes were in the dryer, she’d been wearing it for the past few days and if she wears it one more time then she’s throwing it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was rather simple really, just a pair of black jeans cuffed to her ankles and collared grey button-up shirt hopefully covering the side neck that couldn’t be covered by her hair. She was about to reach for her signature bomber jacket to wear but stopped midway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seventeen-year-old her hadn't even discovered her love for these kinds of clothes yet with how she usually stuck to blazer and cardigans, then there was the thing about the jacket that showed that it was clearly unique. It was tailor-made for her after all, it wasn't just something you can buy in a shop and it showed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thumbed the collar, the feeling of nylon soothing her as she stared at the scratches that lined the dark fabric, more evidence of her night job. Her free hand reached to the right side of her neck, just above her own collar and pushed down her shirt to brush her hand against inked skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to even think of what Chandler would do when she caught sight of her wearing it at school, she was sure that the taller girl would go on a hissy fit and literally tear it off her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grip tightened and she frowned, that was something she did not want. Just because she wanted to finally prove that she had a conscience doesn’t mean that she’d allow the girl to do what she pleases with no consequences. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers </span>
  </em>
  <span>and leaving it behind was always a pain, it always made her feel naked due to how used she was to wearing it but it was necessary to keep face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A contemplative look came on her face and her lips tugged into a smile as she nodded when an idea came into mind. It may not be on her body but it was close by and that was good enough for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now...  where was that backpack she always used when she had to go to school? Also that green blazer she used to wear, got to make her look believable and all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking to school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She originally thought that it'd be weird or something along those lines but it was the complete opposite. She was just walking towards her destination after all, why would that be weird in any way? The only difference was the fact that she was going to a school filled with minors instead of her workplace that was usually filled with adults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took some time to even remotely know where she was going, it has been a while since she'd even stepped foot into Sherwood after all. Luckily, google maps were her begrudgingly somewhat useful acquaintance and she was listening to its dumb ass directions as she jogged to school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a bit grumpier than usual because she had to explain to her Father’s workers just </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was the moment she stepped out of her room. The number of times she was interrogated on who she was and what she was doing in the estate was very irritating, she knew that they were doing their job so after getting the head worker for the day and telling them that she was indeed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heather Duke </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not the boy she brought over. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She left the house and made her way to school with a bit more force in her steps and a furrow of her brow along with a bit of a scowl in her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really didn’t give a crap about school but the realization that she had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>study</span>
  </em>
  <span> is something she did not enjoy, especially when it's over things she didn’t even need or something she knew is not going to do anything for her in the near future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Believe it or not, she actually enjoyed her simple job as a bartender. It wasn’t exactly that hard but it could also be challenging when necessary, speaking of necessary. She’d need to save up money just in case she gets kicked out again, but how? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using her allowance and stashing it away would be too suspicious, her father was a paranoid bastard and he’d immediately ask or investigate on why his </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter was doing with that amount of cash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still looked mature-ish (Dang Asian genes, making her look a bit younger than usual) due to her actual age, so she’d be able to atleast get herself a part-time job if she managed to give a good impression. She also didn’t have to worry about people asking what she was doing, the Heathers don’t really text her unless necessary and her father was rarely home so what would he know? Her father's workers also know not to bother her either. She could also pawn her clothes (the ones that she doesn’t need) to a local thrift shop for a quick buck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, so she got the money part down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She checked her watch (a simple handmade solar charge specifically made for her) and quickened her pace when she realized that she had at least one more hour to go before school would start and she wasn’t even halfway there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jog turned into a sprint and she swerved past people, running through streets and jumping over boxes in the random alleyways she somehow always got herself in, eyes trained on her phone as she went on what she considered (And hoped) was the fastest way to Westerburg High.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was already regretting not using her jeep, just because she was used to walking doesn’t mean that she shouldn’t use a vehicle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more running across streets and petting random cats she saw in the alleyways she somehow got herself in, she could finally see Westerburg high, a huge relief to her as she ran past the courtyard and skidded to a stop by the doors. A hand swiping back her bangs as she swiped the sweat that built up as she grinned in achievement, eyes turning to her watch and she nodded when she realized that fifteen minutes had passed, leaving her with forty-five minutes of free time before homeroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few people already, some casually talking and others just leisurely strolling or loitering around with friends or in their lonesome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seemed rather surprised by the sight of her before going back to their priorities, probably because she came to school alone instead of coming with her car and the rest of the Heathers. She patted down her bangs, placing it back to normal as she looked around for her locker, already pulling out her phone knowing that her locker name and combination was in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some time off even more walking, she finally found her locker and dumped the stuff she didn’t need in it. She blinked and stepped back from the metal case when she felt someone open their own locker next to her and she peeked to her right, a bored look in her face as her eyes turned to see who was her locker mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t exactly recognise them at first, a tacky scarf and denim jacket is rather mundane after all but the moment she did, her eyes widened and she immediately refocused back to her locker. A furrowed brow and a confused look on her face as she shoved her head into her locker to try and not look suspicious, her mind a whirl as she tried to remember just who owned the locker next to her because last she remembered, the girl next to her was definitely not the one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace just huffed and moved back, placing that info in the back of her mind as she slammed the metal door closed catching the girl’s attention. She checked her watch and frowned, thirty minutes left and no sight of Heathers, how did she know? There was no gasping or the rapid movement of feet as people tried to give way for the yellow and red Heathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brought out her phone and her brows shot up when she noticed the</span>
  <em>
    <span> amount</span>
  </em>
  <span> of texts that just popped up on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brows shot up even more when she heard the familiar clacking of heels from behind her and the frantic squeaking of shoes of other students as they gave way to a certain duo.  A disgruntled look formed on her face and she begrudgingly glanced behind her shoulder to meet annoyed steel blue eyes of one clearly <em>alive</em> Heather Chandler, a younger Heather McNamara giving a shy wave and a smile instead of the usual wince whenever she caught sight of Ace from behind the red-clad non-dead teen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, she's so going to get a scolding. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ace's disgruntled look somehow turned even more disgruntled as she turned to her 'leader.' <em>If the others could see her now, she'd bet that they'd be laughing their dumb asses off.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She'd just seen them and she's already done with this.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, Heather Duke will now be called "Ace."</p><p>Now, there is a reason for this. One because calling her Heather and Duke all the dang time is annoying but it also tied up to what people called her during her time as an adult.</p><p>So there is history, its not on a whim so ya'll got nothing to worry about.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayy so yes, it's Heather Duke's turn! I've always liked her and i've always wanted to make a fic about her as the main focus<br/>so here!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>